Trish and Stephanie Attitude Era
by wcwboston
Summary: Set around 2000
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie McMahon arrived at the Smackdown taping when the limo stopped she sighed today was going to be a very long today "Thanks Niko" she said to the limo driver before stepping out to see Triple H outside waiting for her she kissed his cheek and held his hand walking inside the building with him.

The relationship had been rocky lately but they tried the best they could to had that, a production man walked towards them "Hunter we need you in five for a pre tape" he nodded before walking inside the locker room taking his suit off changing into a Triple H shirt and trunks Stephanie sat and watched as she started day dreaming about what happened on Monday night.

Flashback

Stephanie finished her pre tape promo with Trish once it was over they got to talking they stood in the hallway Trish wearing black boots shorts and a sports bra while Stephanie was wearing a black leather outfit showing off her curves. "Hey good stuff Trish" Stephanie stated as she took a sip out of her water bottle she smirked "Thanks Steph I think we work well together did you want to go get some lunch?" She asked before receiving a nod.

They sat at catering eating some chicken sandwiches "I was going to rent a video before going back to the hotel tonight you want to join?" Steph asked Trish and Trish quickly raised a brow she didn't see that coming "Yeah sure."

After the live raw Steph stood outside Trish's locker room with her arms folded when Trish walked out she asked "Did you tell Hunter? She asked Stephanie " I did his riding with Jericho tonight " Trish smiled "Oh okay" she was so taken a back that she even wanted to be friends with her.

They walked towards the limo and they both took a seat Stephanie grabbed the wine and poured Trish a glass "Cheers to a great night" she toasted and tapped her glass against her friends before quickly taking a sip "Thank you Steph" she blushed before hearing the limo starting up "So what movie are you getting Steph" Trish asked and Stephanie forgot all about that part "Ugh Scream 3 just came out I might want to see that" Trish smiled before looking out the window.

Once they arrived at the blockbuster they walked inside grabbing the movie they wanted "Why don't we go in the backroom" Steph teased grabbing her hand pulling her over to the back to look at all the adult films "Hmm shaved seems like a classic" Trish laughed before looking at the vhs cover "I'll just put this back now" Trish said before Steph stopped her "No no you have it" Steph grabbed it and put it underneath the scream 3 tape they continued to look around somewhat getting turned on from what they saw "Ready to go?" Steph asked and Trish smirked "Much."

Once back at the hotel room they looked to see there was only one bed "I can get you another room love" Steph said and Trish shook her head "No need we're friends now after all" she grabbed the movie and put it inside the VCR player "I'm just gonna go shower you can start without me" Trish walked into the bathroom and turned the hot water on pulling her clothes off before getting inside feeling the water going down her flesh.

Stephanie laid in bed on top of the covers as the movie started "Nice having a friend who is normal for once" she thought to herself, meanwhile Trish washed her hair and closed her eyes thinking about Steph and that leather that she had been wearing all night was driving her crazy she bit her lip and resisted the urge to do please herself once she was clean enough she got out and wrapped a towel around herself she walked out and looked through her bag finding something to wear "What do you think Steph" she asked Stephanie laughed and said "Just get in bed you're missing the movie" Trish grinned "Could've paused it bitch" she said playfully before dropping her towel and put on a g string and a sports bra before getting in besides Steph "Happy" Stephanie looked at her and smirked "Very."

Once the movie was over neither woman was tired "Um maybe we could watch that movie you got Trish" Trish laughed "You made me get" she sighed and got out of bed to put the adult film in she grabbed a can of coke out of the mini fridge and got back into bed "Well didn't know this was a lesbian film" Trish lied and laughed to herself "Sure sure" Steph said as she watched the couple making out with each other.

A hour went by and both women were turned on Steph coughed and turned the tape off and turned the lamp off and the room was pitch black "Why did you do that" Trish questioned before getting kissed on the lips by Stephanie she quickly kissed back before moving on top of her moaning into her mouth.

"Stephanie Stephanie are you awake over there" Steph snapped out of it and looked at Hunter "Oh yeah sorry."


	2. Stephanie and Trish Bed And Breakfast

Triple H walked out getting into character and went through the promo with Bruce before the camera turned on "In four three two one" the producer said meanwhile Stephanie sat on the chair and watched she turned to her side to see Trish "I'm up next" Steph heard her but didn't say anything she didn't want Hunter to catch on "We need to talk" Trish said and Steph remained quiet she turned to her and mouthed "Later" she turned back to Triple H "Now I am The Game and tonight I will take The Rocks championship" the promo ended and Hunter went over to Steph "What did you think?" Hunter asked "Good sweetie" Steph said even though she only paid half attention.

Trish was on next and Stephanie and Hunter watched on Steph chewed on her lip but Triple H didn't notice it "Lets go babe" Hunter ordered and grabbed her hand and walked away.

Sean Morley walked towards Trish after her promo they had been dating for quite some time "What were you doing Monday I tried calling you" Trish thought of a lie "Oh I fell asleep next to Lita pretty early" Sean nodded "Not like you babe" he laughed and softly kissed her lips she kissed back but wished it was Stephanie instead of Sean he was good to her but no spark.

Back in Hunters locker room Steph and Hunter were going at it kissing back and forth before hearing a knock at the door The Rock walked in and smirked "Woah maybe I should come back" Hunter grinned "All good man lets go over this match for tonight the finish is Shawn coming in with the super kick so lets figure out everything between."

Stephanie slowly walked out of the door and went to find Trish she saw her talking to Sean she sighed when was she going to get to talk to her alone.

Later that night after the match Triple H walked backstage with the championship belt he thought Stephanie would be there waiting for him but she wasn't anywhere to be seen she went into Trishs locker room as the match was going on.

10 minutes earlier

Stephanie knocked on her door and Trish opened it and Stephanie asked "Is Sean around" she shook her head and let her in "So what did that mean when we made love and why did you leave in the morning Steph" She sighed "I'm sorry I freaked out and i don't want Hunter finding out he would lose his mind" Steph pulled Trish towards her body and kissed her lips "This is happening again and I won't leave next time" Trish blushed "Next time?" Steph nodded and kissed her forehead "This weekend I'll tell Hunter I'm sick" Trish smiled and hugged her tightly, Stephanie hugged back and seen the time on her watch "Crap I need to go" Steph held her tightly before walking out.

Stephanie ran down the hallway "Sorry baby congregations I'm so proud of you" Triple H sighed but walked with her back to there locker room and closed the door behind him.

"Stephanie what is going on you've been acting weird all week" Stephanie looked down "Just stress of the job you know" Stephanie said softly, Triple H gently grabbed her hand and kissed it looking up into her eyes "I'll get you through it babe" he promised her.

10;20 at night Trish laid in bed with Sean he hugged her from behind and kissed her neck "Do you want to" he asked she held his hand "No baby not tonight I'm tired" Sean sighed and turned around taking his arms away from her body she stared at the wall for awhile before falling asleep.

Stephanie and Hunter made love that night because Stephanie felt guilty about the whole situation she was in the wrong and she knew it.

10:00 in the morning Saturday

Stephanie woke up and smiled she knew what today was she was going to see Trish she picked up her cell phone to call the beautiful blonde.

Trish groaned hearing the phone she was fast asleep she picked it up and softly "He.. Hello" she said with her eyes shut she heard her voice and her eyes went wide open "Sorry Trish I couldn't wait to call you I've been thinking about you all week." Trish laughed "Likewise" she smiled it was very cute of Steph to say "Why don't you come over I'm in the bed and breakfast on the upper east side" Trish chewed her lip "Okay babe see you soon sucks that we can't hang out in public though" she sighed and kissed the phone before hanging up.

Stephanie went to bathroom and lit candles dimming down the lights she ran the hot bath and waited for Trish before picking up her cell to order room service "Can I get pancakes with whipped cream and a can of whipped cream by itself..." She hung up as she heard the door knock she opened the door and seen Trish wearing tight jeans and a t shirt she quickly kissed her and kicked the door shut "I missed you so much" she dragged her to the bath tub and Trish smiled seeing the candles "Aw how sweet baby" Stephanie nodded before stripping down to she was completely naked she sat inside the hot bathtub and looked up at her "Coming?" Trish smirked and removed her clothes and got in the tub looking over at her they went to kiss before hearing a knock at the door.

Is it room service or somebody else...


	3. House Party

Stephanie looked at Trish "Stay" she walked out and wrapped a towel around herself she slowly opened the front door to see Hunter "Hey how are you feeling babe?" He asked as he invited himself in, she faked a cough and sat on the edge of the bed "Oh well if you're feeling better I'm having a house party at my place tonight" Stephanie faked a smile "I'll try to make it babe" Triple H smiled back before walking into the bathroom Stephanies eyes went wide open.

Hunter looked around seeing the bathtub full before unzipping his jeans Trish was hiding behind the door trying her best to keep quiet, Hunter flushed and washed his hands before walking out Stephanie looked at him carefully but he seemed okay "Alright babe hopefully I see you later tonight than" he kissed her forehead before walking out of the hotel room.

Stephanie walked into the bathroom "Trish Trish" Trish walked out and kissed her lips "That was so scary baby shall we continue?" Stephanie smirked and dropped her towel before getting back inside the bathtub.

7;00PM

Stephanie got out of the tub and Trish hugged her from behind softly kissing her neck "That was amazing babe" Steph smirked before looking through her suitcase in the middle of the hotel room "Your going to that party?" Trish asked as she overhead the conversation earlier "Yeah" Unlike Trish Stephanie still had feelings for her man she was just torn "I'll come to than" Trish said as she as she begun to blow dry her long blonde hair, Stephanie didn't say anything she got dressed in a simple black shirt and tight black jeans.

8;00PM

Trish and Stephanie arrived at the house party they knocked on the front door and Chris Jericho answered the door "Hello Trish" he looked at Stephanie "Hi" he said bluntly before walking away no love loss between them, they walked inside without saying a word to each other Trish went to Sean and Stephanie to Hunter.

"Hey babe I'm glad you made it" he put his arm around her as he took a sip from his beer "Feeling better I hope" Stephanie looked across the room and seen Trish talking to Sean before seeing them walk upstairs.

Trish sat Sean on the bed "Look Sean I can't do this anymore I just don't think we have a connection" Sean stood up and pushed his forehead against hers "Your breaking up with me?" She nodded "I'm sorry" He punched the wall behind her and stared in her eyes before walking back downstairs slamming the front door behind him.

Hunter looked at Stephanie "Wow I wonder what that was all about" Stephanie took a sip out of his beer before walking upstairs finding Trish looking at the wall "Babe" Stephanie said before closing the door behind her "I broke it off" Trish responded "Oh" Trish nodded "To be with you" Trish said bluntly, Stephanie sighed "I'm not leaving Hunter" Trish raised a brow quickly growing angry "Why does he treat you better than me" Stephanie sighed again "No but we just only started seeing each other" Trish smirked "Oh I see how it is you're just using me" Stephanie shook her head "No its not like that" She said before seeing Trish storm downstairs.

Trish looked around to find Jericho talking to some of the women at the party "You come here" she planted her lips against his taking him off guard but he kissed back, Stephanie walked downstairs and seen her crush kissing her enemy she tried her best to remain calm she stood next to Hunter "Damn I'm guessing she broke up with Sean" Stephanie sighed "Baby why don't we go upstairs" Stephanie said in a soft tone Hunter smirked "Yeah sure thing,"

8;00AM Sunday

Stephanie woke up before Hunter and rubbed her eyes before looking up at the roof she thought about Trish and frowned she really hoped she didn't sleep with Chris Jericho.

Trish woke up next to Chris fully clothed with a massive hang over she looked at him with his head in the pillow and grinned he was cute but he wasn't getting the golden ticket.

Stephanie and Trish exited the rooms at the same time and bumped into each other "Trish I didn't mean to hurt your feelings meet me for coffee later please" Trish nodded before walking downstairs to see a few people still around she walked into the kitchen to see Ivory making smoothies "Hey Trish want a smoothie" Trish smiled "Please" Ivory laughed "So you and Jericho did you?" Trish grinned "No he started throwing up all over himself I had to take care of him" she sighed before taking a sip out of the strawberry thick smoothie. "Typical" Ivory said "What about you and Stevie" Trish asked "Not telling" she laughed before walking out of the kitchen leaving Trish to herself she sat and wished that her headache would go away.

Stephanie sat on the sofa with Kevin Nash watching the baseball game "Wcw gave you time off again huh" he laughed at her comment "Nah just here for Hunter I'm glad you two are still going strong" she smiled "Thank you Kevin means a lot really" she said before looking up at Trish who walked into the room "Hey guys mind if I join you" Kevin looked overat the blonde and grinned "Not at all sweetie" Trish grinned and sat in the middle of them "So Kev tell me about these Yankees" Trish said as she rubbed Stephs leg while Kevin was going on and on about the game

Hunter stood at the end of the stairs and watched.

But how long was he standing there..


	4. Kevin confronts Trish

Hunter walked downstairs and didn't notice what Trish was doing as soon as she heard footsteps she pulled her hand away. "Hey guys should we go get breakfast" He asked looking down on the three on the sofa "Yeah sure man" Nash replied Hunter smiled "Okay I'll go get dressed" he said before walking upstairs Trish and Stephanie looked at each other and frowned but they knew that they could control themselves.

At breakfast they went to a small cafe sitting in a booth Hunter and Stephanie on one side and Kevin and Trish on the other Hunter put his arm around Stephanie and looked through the menu "What do you want babe?" Hunter asked "Whatever you're having" her head was on his chest but her eyes on Trish "So Trish you and Jericho what was that all about" Trish raised a brow "I don't kiss and tell" she winked even though nothing happened in bed she wanted Stephanie to be jealous "Yeah two plates of eggs and bacon" Hunter said "And pancakes for me and Kevin I guess we can all have a cheat day."

The waiter nodded and wrote the orders down before walking away "So Kevin how are things going down there in wcw" Steph kissed his cheek before going to the bathroom to do her make up "I'll join her I must look awful" Trish said Nash grinned "Yeah right" Trish found Stephanie in the bathroom and hugged her from behind and kissed her lips "I didn't do anything with Jericho just some kissing for show" Stephanie smiled against her lips "Okay baby" she kissed her hand and looked up in her eyes "Hopefully will we get more time alone again next weekend." Stephanie said before turning back to the mirror to finish her make up "You look beautiful Steph" Trish said gently in her ear as her hands felt up her body "We better go back out" She chewed her lip before walking back out to sit next to Hunter seeing her meal in front of her "Looks amazing I'm so hungry" she said before she started to eat she heard the footsteps of Trish before seeing her across from her "You ladies look good" Kevin said before eating his meal "Hey now Kevin she is all mine" he teased and Stephanie bit her lip once again.

After they finished the meals Hunter left the money on the table and walked out with his friends and girlfriend he got in the car and asked "Trish Kev you need lifts back to the hotel?" They nodded before watching him drive away in to the distance.

Once Hunter dropped them off Kevin looked at Trish "So how long have you been with Stephanie" she raised a brow "What do you mean?" She asked "You know exactly what I mean I seen you looking at her with lust or maybe love in your eyes the whole time" Trish shook her head "I have no idea what you're talking about" he had nothing on her so she wasn't going to say anything "Look if your up to something just let it go Stephanie will never leave Hunter" he said before walking into his hotel room, Trish stood there with a tear in her eye sadly he was probably right.

10;00PM

Trish laid in bed closing her eyes thinking about Stephanie having flashbacks to every kiss every touch every passionate moment she wished that she was sleeping besides her she could picture her perfect smile and eyes in her head "Oh Stephanie" she said aloud before minutes went by and she fell asleep hugging her pillow.

The next morning she woke up and packed her bags to go to the airport for the live raw that night, she ordered room service but only one thing was still on her mind and today she would see her again she looked in the mirror and pulled her jeans over her legs and a tight shirt over her chest she heard the door knock thinking it was room service but it was Kevin "Hey Trish you need a lift to the airport I've got a fight to catch myself" she nodded "Come in mines in a couple hours what about you" He sat on the end of the bed and nodded "Likewise" She smiled "Cool I've got food coming so stick around if you want to Kevin" he turned the TV on and watched Trish pace around the room back and forth trying on outfit after outfit but he didn't say anything he knew what was going down.

It was time to go and Nash helped Trish put her bags into his car "Ready" she nodded before getting in the passenger side Nash turned the radio on hearing the latest Nu Metal track before heading off quickly.

Meanwhile Stephanie and Hunter had just arrived at the airport they sat and waited as they got there quite early "You looking forward to working with my dad tonight" he grinned "Yeah I am love working with your old man" he said truthfully before seeing Trish and Kevin walking in he stood up and walked towards them giving Kevin a hug "Hey bro what are you doing here" He said "Going back to Detroit for the week" Nash replied "Oh yeah I've got a show in Jersey tonight" Hunter looked at Trish "Oh hey Trish Steph is over there why don't you go say hi" Hunter said firmly and watched her walk away "So Kevin did you get with Trish she looked pretty into you" Kevin laughed "I didn't man but I wish I did" he said as he watched her walk away "Damn."

Trish sat next to Steph "Hey love how is everything" Trish asked "Oh you know tired" she laughed and rubbed her eyes "What about you" Trish thought about the question "I'm good but I missed you last night babe" Trish responded Stephanie went to say something but seen Kevin and Hunter walking over "Okay Kev I'll see you next time then man have a good trip" he shook his hand before watching him go.

On the plane Stephanie and Hunter sat together Trish sat behind them it was just her until Christian came and sat besides her "Hey Trish fancy seeing you here" Trish grinned "Just watch your movie I'm going to sleep" she put the eve cover on and rested her head against the pillow Christian laughed and did as he was told.

Once they arrived Christian poked Trish "Wake up Trish" he grinned before getting out of his seat seeing Hunter and Stephanie "Hey Christian" Stephanie said Trish heard that voice and woke up straight away getting out of her chair removing her eye cover she stood up and looked at the couple "Lets go guys" she said with a smile once out of the plane they went and waited for there bags to come down "So Christian you and Edge are doing a great job man" Hunter said before picking up his bag "Oh thank you man" Trish looked at Stephanie with her dark eyes and she looked back wanting to just kiss those pink lips "Guess we should go get coffee before we go rent a car you guys are welcome to join" Hunter said "Sure" Trish replied they walked outside and found a place down the street Hunter opened the door for the ladies "Sorry Christian you can get it yourself" he laughed and walked in and Christian followed before she went to sit down Chris Jericho walked up to her "Trish can we talk" she raised a brow and pointed to a booth opposite Stephanie and Hunter she went and sat down and looked across from him "Well you look nice today Chris" he smirked "Thanks I try so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date I wanted to make it up to you" Trish looked at Stephanie kissing Hunter and back to Jericho "Meet me after raw tonight."

Was Trish just about done waiting for Stephanie?


	5. Jericho and Trish Go On A Date

Stephanie and Hunter arrived at raw Triple H wearing black glasses a black jacket with a "That damn good" shirt he turned to Stephanie and said "You and Trish seem to be getting along quite well" She looked at him raising a brow "Oh yeah she is pretty nice I guess" she played it off like it was nothing.

They walked into there locker room and Hunter grabbed her by the hips softly kissing her lips he loved her more than anything "You've be so quiet lately babe" she heard him but just kissed him back to avoid saying anything she loved him but for some reason she couldn't end it with Trish even though it was the right thing to do "Better get ready big night tonight" Hunter was working with Vince McMahon tonight in a tag match against Shane McMahon and The Big Show "Hang on I've got a call" she pickled up her phone "Hey dad.. yeah okay be there soon" she hung up "Hey love I'll be back I've got to go see my father wonder what he wants from me."

She walked down the hallway and knocked on his office door before walking in to see him sitting in his leather chair she sat across from him "Hello sweetie how are you?" She smiled "Good dad thank you, so what did you need?" Vince sat back in his chair "Well Trish has really been getting over lately so we're thinking about putting her in the middle of you and Hunter" Her heart started pounding in her chest "Well I guess that would be okay" she lied and started rubbing her neck "Great I'll let the team know that you're comfortable with it." Stephanie faked a smile "Anything else?" She asked wanting nothing more than to go "Yeah that is all for now" she got out of her seat and rushed out the door bumping into Kurt Angle "I'm in next" Stephanie grinned "Good luck to you Kurt" she had been friends with Kurt for almost a year now he always a gentleman, she continued to walk down the hallway finding Trish talking to Christian "Hey could you give Trish and I a minute" he nodded and left to give then privacy "Did Vince tell you?" Trish sighed "Yeah he did just remember it is all for show" Stephanie smirked "Better be besides I don't think he likes blondes" she laughed "Oh is that right?" She nodded "Oh I do."

Stephanie walked back down the hallway and Trish stared looking at her perfect body she chewed her lip and sighed she wanted to be mad at her but it was hard to keep up with.

Stephanie walked back in the locker room seeing Hunter doing push ups "Hey Hunter how do you feel about working with Trish" he stood up and wiped himself down with a towel "I already knew last week I don't know why you were the last to find out I'm fine with it I'd like to help her get over as a heel." Stephanie stayed quiet.

Later that night.

"My time" hit and Hunter walked to the ring with Stephanie they stood in the ring and watched as Vince McMahon came out to join them Hunter shook Vince's hand and looked to the tron seeing Shane and Show walking to the ring staring down Vince and Hunter.

The finish went down Trish ran to the ring hitting Shane with the low blow as the referee was distrusted from Stephanie on the outside Hunter hit the pedigree and the referee turned around and counted three Trish walked backwards and blew a kiss to Hunter before turning around to walk to the back.

Hunter played innocent as Stephanie stared down Hunter before walking to the back soon after Hunter followed backstage getting a clap from the staff "Great stuff guys" Bruce said "Thank you" Hunter responded before hitting the locker room to go shower off.

Stephanie walked in soon after and heard the shower he took some rough bumps from Show she was worried she walked in and removed her clothes before walking in with him "How are you feeling babe?" She asked "Been better but I'll be okay" she hugged him as the water poured down "Relax Steph."

Meanwhile Trish was backstage talking to Chris Jericho "So are we on for tonight we have a good hour until we have to go to the next town" Trish really didn't want to at this point but she did agree to earlier "Yeah just let me go get changed."

Stephanie rubbed his shoulders before washing his hair "You did great tonight babe" she kissed his back and he held her hand "So did you" he turned around and pushed his forehead against hers "Mine" he smirked before walking out wrapping a towel around himself she blushed and walked out behind him "Who are you riding with tonight" she asked "Jericho I'll give him a call soon."

Trish changed out of her gear and into leather brown jacket with tight jeans with a tight purple shirt she walked out to see Chris "Come on then" she walked him towards her rental car "I'll drive" Trish took full control of this date witch took Jericho off guard he got in the passenger seat and looked at her "So Trish you like music?" She nodded and she drove the fast BMW he put the Fozzy demo tape in "Check this out" she listened to it and raised a brow "Is that you Chris?" He smiled "Yeah it is" she pulled into the parking lot "Its good love" she turned the car off he got out of the car and opened the door for her she smiled before walking with him into a small restaurant she sat down and he sat besides her in the booth, she looked through the menu and put her finger to her lip thinking about what she wanted "I'll get the steak" Jericho raised a brow "Well that is a nice change last chick I went out with wouldn't even eat a carrot" She laughed "And what are you having Chris?" Chris looked through the menu "A steak does sound good" she playfully punched his arm "Copy kat" she laughed "So how do you like things here compare to wcw" he thought about the question for a moment "I like it better but some people still don't respect me around here" she nodded she knew how the follow blond felt "Yeah I know what you mean but you have all the talent Chris" he smiled before the waitress came over "Yeah two takes and two diet cokes" she wrote the order down before walking away, Chris looked back at Trish "So what do you do in your very little free time Trish?" Trish looked back at him "Lately not much just gym tanning stuff like that" he nodded "Why don't you come see me play sometime?" She smiled and looked down "Oh yeah that would be great" he pulled her hair behind her ear and said "You look beautiful tonight Trish" she blushed "Slow down buddy" she looked at her watch "Better hurry up and eat."

After they were finished the meal he walked her outside and Trish couldn't lie she had a great time she leaned up and kissed his cheek "Come on I'll take you back to the hotel so you can pick up your car."

Was Trish falling for Chris or does her heart still belong to Stephanie?


End file.
